deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Gatomon
Gatomon is a character from the Digimon media franchise. Fanon Wiki Idea So Far * Meowth vs Gatomon (Completed) Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 1 * Losses: 0 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Blake Belladonna (RWBY) * Carla (Fairy Tail) * Carol Tea (Freedom Planet) * Felicia (Darkstalkers) * Jibanyan (Yo-Kai Watch) * Morgana (Shin Megami Tensei) * Freddy Fazbear (Fnaf) * Pikachu (Pokémon) * Tommy Oliver (Power Rangers) * White Tiger (Marvel) History Gatomon is a Digimon who was originally a Nyaromon waiting for her predestined human partner. Unlike the other Digidestined Digimon who ended up on File Island, Nyaromon was alone in the Digital World and eventually digivolved to her rookie form Salamon while deciding to find whoever she is waiting for. However, Salamon instead ended up being found by Myotismon who took her under his wing and, after years of torture and conditioning, naturally digivolved into her current state while losing her memory of the "special human" she waited for. Though she was Myotismon's right hand, his attempt to kill Kari Kamiya awakened Gatomon's true purpose. This came at the cost of the life of her comrade and lover Wizardmon, later traveling though the Digimon multiverse before ending in the universe of the Fusion Fighters where she become a honorary member of the Fusion Fighters. Death Battle Info An Exhalted-Beast Digimon, Gatomon looks a lot tough that see appears. She is armed with clawed mitten for her Lighting Paw punch and Cat Claw Fury attacks, while her other physical attacks include Cat Kick and Cat Tail. Gatomon can also her eyes to fire beams in her Cat Laser attack or subjugate an opponent with Cat's Eye Hypnotism. *Feats ** Technically the "oldest" of the DigiDestined Digimon. ** Never gives up in the fact of adversity, from facing evil Digimon to finding a way to bring back Wizardmon. ** Traveled the Digimon multiverse. ** Momentarily assumed human form through Wizardmon's magic, resembling a 18 year old girl. *Flaws ** Without her tail-ring, she is unable to use her full power. Nefertimon * Level: Armored * Long-Range: Rosetta Stone, Queen's Paw, Beam of Isis Angewomon Through Kari's Crest of Light, Gatomon digivolves into an Archangel Digimon who, while extremely gentle, will never forgive evil-doers. Her signature attack is Celestial Arrow, creating an arrow of pure light, and Heaven's Charm, creating a cross-like energy shield that double as a certain-kill ray of light. She also uses Heaven's Charge to paralyzes her enemies and restores her allies, who can then lend their power to her. Ophanimon In times of need, Gatomon can warp digivolve into a Cesletial Digimon armed with Eden's Javelin and whose duty is the preservation of love and life in the Digital World. In this state, Ophanimon can hijack cellphones and, if their owners are worthy, turn them into Digivices. Her greatest ability is her ability to purify Digimon injected by evil, though it can be temporary as was the case of Cherubimon. While she uses Eden's Javelin to fire a beam of purifying light or heal allies, Ophanimon can manifest ten crystals between her hands for Sefirot Crystal attacks. Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Air Manipulator Category:Angels Category:Animal Combatants Category:Anime/Manga Combatants Category:Archers Category:Asian Combatants Category:Cats Category:Claw Users Category:Combatants that can transform Category:Combatants with super speed Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Digimon Characters Category:Elementals Category:Energy Manipulator Category:Female Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Flight Users Category:Healers Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Ice Manipulator Category:Japan Combatants Category:Light Users Category:Namco Characters Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Shapeshifters Category:Sound Manipulator Category:Tragic Character